What about junketsu?
by Mysteria the kat
Summary: I felt bad for junketsu. So I made him a best friend! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Author: Mysteria the kat

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Reviews: 6 - Published: 07-09-15 - Updated: 07-28-15

id:11370206

 **HEY, I just wanted to do something nice for junketsu. Is that such a bad thing? This chapter is going to be long so bare with me Kay?**

* * *

Satsuki sat at her desk in her room, she sipped on her tea while looking over a file. She scribbled something on the sheet of paper and set it on top of the stack of finished paperwork, feeling worn out satsuki leaned back in her chair. She held her shoulder still feeling a little sting of pain from an injury that she had sustained while in battle with Ryuko a short while ago. Thinking about the battle she turned to look at junketsu who was nailed to the wall. He had been torn in multiple places but he still hung there without moving an inch. She thought about Ryuko and her relationship with her kamui.

"Tck. What a fool, a kamui is not a friend. It's a monster in the form of a piece of clothing that could kill you in an instant." That's why she took extra precautions when handling junketsu. She blocked him from her mind at all times this blocking his voice out as well. She couldn't stand to see him torn like he was, it was un professional for a wedding dress. Satsuki rang a bell and called for a servant. Just moments later, a young girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes opened the door and bowed. "Is there something that I can do for you my lady?"

The girl was about satsuki's age. She had found her orphaned on the streets begging for food and took her in as one of her maids and companions. "Yes would you mind contacting shiro for me, I need him to sew junketsu back up." The girl slowly stood up from her bow and replied. "Mr. Iori was requested by your mother and was flown out this morning to her in annother country to work on a special project. He won't be back until next week." Satsuki looked back at junketsu and scowled. "Then I have to look at that torn rag for a whole week?" She sighed "Thank you Mina, you may go." The doll eyed girl didn't like seeing satsuki disappointed and thought of a way to help. She hesitated and offered an idea. " um...malady...I have been training with the sewing club in my spare time and have helped stitch a few goko uniforms. If you allow me to, I can do it...if that's okay?" Satsuki looked the girl over and decided that she trusted her enough to finish the job. She couldn't stand looking at that torn thing on the wall any longer anyway. Satsuki walked up to junketsu and removed him from the wall. She carried over to The girl and placed it in her hands. Mina smiled at the thought of being trusted to this important job and stared at the kamui in her hands, but she couldn't help feeling just a little nervous. Satsuki noticed Mina's nervousness and told her that It was sleep and only blood could wake it so that she could feel a little more comfortable. " By the looks of the damage it will be done by the time Mr. Iori's return. I would have taken half the time but I want to be extremely cautious." Satsuki nodded understandingly in response and Mina made her way out of the room.

* * *

Mina walked down the hall to her quarters, she was so happy she was almost skipping. Once she reached her room She laid junketsu on the desk beside her bed. Mina took out the special needle and a box of life fibers from a special sewing kit Satsuki had given her before she left, she wanted to get started right away. Mina threaded the life fiber onto the needle and carefully pierced the fabric of the kamui. She assumed the needle was made out of a special metal and that's why it punctured through so easily. Mina started to work on patching up a small tear in the sleeve when she accidentally pricked her finger. "Ow" she stuck the finger in her mouth to sooth the pain. That's when she noticed a small red drop of blood on the white sleeve where she pricked herself. She watched as it was soaked into the fabric and disappeared. She panicked . "Shit!"

* * *

All Junketsu saw was darkness until he felt blood drip onto him. He tasted the sweet taste but didn't recognize it as Satsuki's blood or the blood of her enemy Ryuko. He didn't care, the blood tasted like cotton candy compared to Satsuki's whose blood was a bit bitter to his liking. He needed more, he felt every inch of his fibers ache from every tare he had gotten from battle. He needed more of this sweet blood to help himself heal and cope with the pain. His eyes shot open curious about the source of the sugary drop but was shocked to unexpectedly see a young white haired girl with a needle in her hand.

Mina watched as the kamui stared at her intently and panicked even more from the sheer terror she felt. She knew that Junketsu was alive but she didn't think it would be happy about her sticking a needle in him. Maybe if she talked to him and explained that she was trying to help then it wouldn't attack her or anything. "Uh...um...hello...uh...I'm Mina. I'm a substitute for Mr. Inoe who is absent at the moment. Um..." What was she doing? She shouldn't talk to it! "I'm going to continue sewing you up if you don't mind" Mina took the needle and tried to continue on the area where she stopped at. She stuck the needle into the spot where she left off but jumped when she felt him flinch. She realized that she had hurt him, she felt bad. She couldn't continue her work because it was just going to cause him more pain and she didn't want him to endure that for a whole week. Junketsu looked up at the girl and saw that she noticed that she had hurt him. He didn't know how he felt about her, just that he wanted more of her blood. Mina caught him staring at the finger where she pricked herself and got an idea. He liked blood right? So she would give it to him. That way he would be more focused on the blood and not the pain.

Mina took the needle and pricked her finger once more, wincing at the slight pain. She coated the needle in her blood and licked the wound. Junketsu's eyes widened at the action. *What is she doing* he thought to himself. But when she started to sew again he finally understood. Every time the needle pierced him he could taste the sweetness of her blood, he didn't even notice the pain. He watched her as she moved the needle in and out for quite awhile, enjoying the slight pain followed by the sweet sensation. After some time, Mina felt a little sleepy. It was after midnight and she had finished most of the smaller wounds.

Rubbing her eyes she decided to call it a day. She took out a small blade from the special sewing kit Satsuki had given her and cut the thread attached to her needle. Junketsu looked up at Mina puzzled by her sudden stop.

"That's it for today, you did good. Well start again tomarrow." Mina didn't know why she kept talking to the kamui, but she felt good to talk to someone again without using the words 'Mam' and 'Sir'. She got up from her chair and went to the bathroom sink to wash off the blood from the needle.

* * *

Junketsu watched her get up and walk somewhere out of his sight. He heard the sound of running water turning on and off.

Junketsu didn't want Mina to stop, he liked the sweet sensation of the blood soaked needle weaving in and out of him. Whenever someone from the sewing club sewed him back together he would only feel constant pain, but this girl cared that she was hurting him and thought of a way to make him comfortable. Mina walked back to the desk and placed all her equipment back into the sewing box Satsuki gave her. She felt Junketsu's eyes watching her and gave him a quick smile before getting ready for bed. Junketsu had never had anyone acknowledge him before, let alone talk to him. He liked it. Then a slight wave of fear hit him. What was she going to do with him now? Would she nail him to the wall for the night like Satsuki? He shuddered at the thought of two nails painfully being stabbed into his sleeves. But to his surprise, once Mina had gotten changed into her pjs she turned the light off and climbed into bed. She didn't even think about nailing him to the wall, or putting him away somewhere. Junketsu was astounded by the level of trust she had, or was it that she was just incredibly naive. He could feel himself getting weaker, the small amount of blood he had wasn't enough, and he shut his eyes and fell into a sleep like stasis.

* * *

The next day Mina woke up early, she wanted to get started on junketsu right away. She immediately got things ready for her to start sewing once more. She pulled out her special sewing kit and got out another needle and life fiber. Mina was ready to start when she noticed that junketsu had his eyes closed, he had gone back to sleep.

It was for the best she thought, but she also thought about the way it felt to have someone to talk too. Even though they he couldn't talk back she still enjoyed the company. But what if something where to happen? She could just explain that she accidentally pricked her finger and he woke up. "Yeah, nothing will go wrong." Mina made up her mind and poked her finger with the needle for the second time. Blood trickled down her finger and she let a few drops fall on junketsu. There it was, once again junketsu tasted Mina's sweet taste. He moaned at the sensation of her blood dripping on him one drop after the other. He opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. "Hello again, are you ready for me to start again today?" She said with a grin. Why did she wake him up? Didn't she know that it would have been easier for her if she had let him sleep, The stupid girl. He gave her a perplexed stare as he tried to figure out this strange girl. She saw that he stared at her more intently with a questionable look in his eyes.

She sighed "I know I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid of me. But your kinda fun to talk too...wait...that's not it...I mean...I just like the company alright! I don't really have anyone to talk to here, I don't have any friends, and I can't remember the last time I had an actual conversation with someone."

He knew how she felt, even though he had a mind of his own and he is able to communicate, he hasn't talked to anyone since the day he was born. Every time he tried to talk to Satsuki she would lock him out. And nobody ever tried to talked to him either let alone think about him. Except her. He thought about how well Mina had treated him and realized that nobody even thought about his feelings until now. She didn't even know how much he appreciated her since he hadn't said anything back. But even if he did he wouldn't know if she would hear him. He took a risk anyway.

Mina was looking down at the needle in her hands trying to stick the life fiber through the small hole in the base.

 _"...Mina..."_

A silky voice came out of nowhere and startled her. The needle fell from her hands and clanked on the wooden floor. She looked around to see where the man whose voice she heard was hiding.

Did she hear him? Or was it just a coincidence? If she did, why now? He had tried so many times to talk to different people but she was the only one who gave any reaction. Maybe it was because the only blood that was coursing through him at that time was hers. He thought he would try again just to be sure.

 _"...Mina Its me..."_ His silvery Voice struck her ears and she turned towards him.

She DID hear him.

Her eyes widened in shock of where the voice was coming from. "JUNKETSU!" She then remembered everything she had said to him and blushed a bright shade of red.

Finally...someone could hear him. But of all the things he has wanted to say to so many people he suddly went speechless. The small amount of blood that ran through him wasn't enough to sustain him. If he fell back into his sleeping trance he didn't know if they would maintain this connection. He needed more blood. Mina collected herself and took junkets off of the desk and draped him over the chair, she sat on the bed and turned the chair towards her so that they could see each other.

"You can talk? Why didn't you say anything before?"

 _"I didn't know if you would be able to hear me. I'm surprised myself"_

"So what made you try to talk to me now?"

Here it goes. _"Mina...I need you to put me on"_

 **Isn't it funny how I can white a 30 page fan fiction but when it's time for me to write a 3 page essay I can't even write three sentences. Credit for the picture goes to**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Something came up and I was really busy all of a sudden. Plus I tried to update it before but there was an error that I had to get fixed.**

* * *

"What! No. No no no no, I couldn't do that to lady Satsuki."

Junkets lowered his glare. He wasn't used to talking this much, over time he thiught it would make it easier if he had told himself that he didn't need too, that he didn't want to talk. But now that there was something he really wanted to say, he didn't know how to explain the way he felt about this new experience called conversation and that he didn't want to be forced back into endless silence. _"Satsuki...when Satsuki puts me on she always forces the transformation with the override. It's not even a full synchronization, It feels...off. Over time I didn't really care, all I cared about was the exhilaration of battle. But then when That other kamui appeared with his "Friend" I felt...like I was missing something. But that only made my desire to fight them grow. I wanted to learn about them and why he looked so...complete. It bothered me."_ He squinted his eyes in annoyance. _"I want to see if I will finally have what he has if YOU put me on"_ he looked at Mina once more, waiting for her response. That was the most he had said in his lifetime. He didn't want to admit it but, he was embarrassed.

Mina sat on the bed with her head lowered, she thought about what she should do. She didn't want to put him on because that would be treacherous to lady Satsuki. But she also felt bad for junkets, he didn't realize the emotion he has been feeling was loneliness. He acted like he was strong, calm, and emotionless but he was just like her. It wouldn't hurt she one put him on only for a little while, right? Mina lifted her head and stuttered. "I...I think.."

This was taking too long. The little drops of blood she had gave him wasn't enough, he was dwindling on the verge of unconsciousness. He couldn't wait any longer for whatever her answer was. He needed her blood, and he needed it NOW. Not waiting another minute junketsu jumped at Mina, taking her by surprise. But she was quick and caught him before he could attach himself to Her. The surprise made her fall back onto the bed. He frantically reached for her while struggling to escape her grip. It took all her strength to keep him off of her until She noticed the way he thrashed around above her and thought to herself. To her, He looked like a desperate child trying to reach his mother. She sighed, made her final decision and let go.

But Unexpectingly Junkets tried to strip her of her current cloths while she fought with a blush and protested.

Once she was wearing nothing but her undergarments he wrapped around Mina's body. He squeezed around her so tightly she gasped for air. He pulsed his squeezes tighter and tighter making a subtle sucking like sound. Imitating the sound you hear from someone drinking the bottom liquid out of a cup through a straw. Mina laid on her bed with her face red while she held herself waiting for junkets to stop. But instead of stopping, with a flash of light and the sound of straps snapping against her body Mina suddenly found herself wearing mostly nothing with only a small amount of fabric covering her...parts. "Th-This isn't right! It doesn't feel right. It doesn't LOOK right!" Mina stood up off the bed and walked towards her body mirror in the corner of her room.

Junkets gave a slight moan as he enjoyed the feeling of how well he fitted her. _"Are you sure? Because it feels incredible to me. And it looks like we fit perfectly with each other, almost like we were MADE for each other. Just look at how your hair color matches perfectly with my highlights. And our synchronization is better then it is with me and Satsuki. Not to mention your blood is so sweet and refreshing compared to hers. It feels WONDERFUL. "_ Mina looked herself over in the mirror trying to get used to having this much skin exposed, but she couldn't stop from blushing like a tomato. Junkets saw her looking uncomfortable and reverted to normal in a frenzy of multiple white flashes.

Mina stood in front of the mirror aweing at the look of herself in their normal form. She liked this version much better, and she admitted that her hair did go perfectly with junkets blue lining. But then she noticed something in the mirror. More like something that was MISSING.

"Junkets...Your cuts...there gone..." She searched everywhere the previous takes and gashes had been just moments before, but to her avail she found nothing. _"The amount of blood I just took from you helped me heal myself faster. I'm surprised that you aren't worn out from it at all."_ Mina walked over and sat on her bed once again. "Actually, I do feel a little overwhelmed." She leaned back onto the bed and lifted her hand to her shoulders and started to play with the yellow tassels. She liked the feeling of them, they were so silky and felt good around her fingers. Matter of fact, she liked the feeling of junkets on her skin period. He felt so soft, his life fibers were the most comfortable thing she'd ever felt. She let go of the tassels and started to rub her hand over the blue scarf in between his eyes, it was the most pleasing part of him to touch. Junkets looked up at her actions but didn't complain. Her touch was so soft and gentile that it instantly calmed him, it felt good. He closed his eyes and focused of her fingers touch. He had never felt anything so pleasant before. He opened his eyes to look at her when Mina's hand stopped. She was asleep, he felt her chest slowly rise and fall with her every breath. He closed his eyes once more and followed her into sleep listening to the rhythmic sound of her steadily beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina slowly blinked her eyes open and pushed herself to sit up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up to walk to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth just like she does every morning after she wakes up. Mina walked into the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she looked into the mirror above the sink.

She was still wearing junketsu. She stared at him through the mirror only to see that he was still asleep. The events of the past day suddenly came to her like a flood. She had forgoten to take him off before she fell asleep yesterday. She quickly stripped him off of her and draped him over the rod that held up the shower curtain. Nice she was done changeling into her regular cloths Mina placed her hands on the sink and lowered her head. She began to think about how eventually she was going to have to explain herself to lady Satsuki.

Maybe it was best for her not to tell the lady of her house that she briefly put on her most treasured and dangerously powerful wedding dress. But then Mina remembered how Satsuki had nailed junketsu up on the wall in her room until he was of use to her. She thought about how painful that must have been for him, to have nails thrust through his body. Thinking about the pain he had to have endured, she didn't want him to go through it again. Before Mina met junketsu she occasionally saw him hanging on the wall above satsuki's bed from time to time whenever she was summoned there. She had never thought that he might have been suffering, she didn't even recognize him as a living being then.

But now...now it was different. Now she cared about what happened to him, even when she tried to sew him up she tried to make it as painless as possible. How could she betray junketsu by handing him back over to that...that slave driver. Mina cupped her mouth in shock of the thoughts running through her mind. Never had she ever thought anything bad of her mistress. Mina's eyes dodged back and forth trying to decide on which emotion she should act upon.

The sadness of handing junketsu over to lady Satsuki never to speak to him again and just watch as he suffers, or the guilty feeling of betrayal by just running away just to spare him of a painful existence. Either choice had its own consequences not to mention she only had two more days to decide.

No...she only had ONE day to decide, because if she chose to run away she would have to do it that day so nobody would suspect anything was wrong until the following day. And by then she would be long gone. Because of course she also had to worry about satsuki and her personal bodyguards the elite four tracking her down. She really didn't feel like running and fighting for her life. She didn't have any history or skill in fighting at all.

Mina looked up from the sink and into the mirror that hung on the wall in front of her. She stared at junketsu through the mirror who was dangling over the shower behind her. Remembering that it want about all about her She instantly made up her mind then and there, she couldn't possibly betray her new friend. Mina closed her eyes and let out a big breath of air to calm herself. She would have to think about all the details of escaping at a later time. Right now she needed to wash junketsu, he was still a little ruffed up from the past fight with the new transfer student at the school a few days ago and Mina felt like it would make him happy to be all clean when the next time he woke up.

Mina turned on the hot water to the bathtub and turned it off when it filled half way. The steam from the hot water filled the bathroom with a warm fog like moisture. She picked up the bottle of fabric softener that she usually used to wash her own cloths and poured two cap fills into the water. She liked this brand the most because it made everything she washed it with so soft and fluffy after she dried it. She thought that it would be perfect to wash junketsu with because it wasn't that harsh and still cleaned every inch of whatever it was used on. Mina reached up, grabbed junketsu from the rail above her and slowly lowered him into the tub. She hoped that the water wasn't too hot. She slowly scrubbed the dirty spots in his skirt and smiled.

The last time that they talked he had opened up to her about his feelings, that had to be hard for him. But it was expected since he had nobody to talk to for so long that he kept his emotions so bottled up that when he finally had the chance to speak to someone, that bottle popped open spilling out everything he had held in. She was glad that he finally had her to listen and she was also glad that he was here for her to talk to. Since that encounter they both somehow felt a whole lot of trust for eachother. And she wasn't about to break it by turning him in.

Mina lifted junketsu out of the water and carried him over to the drying rack. She pinned him up and sat down on the small stool in the corner waiting for him to dry. Mina layer her head back on the wall tilting her head up to look at the ceiling. What had she gotten herself into. If only she hadn't pricked herself on that dumb needle then all of this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have had to be forced to make such a hard decision. But...but if she hadn't met him...then hey both would have been continuing to live in silent loneliness. Without anyone to open up to...without a friend.

Just then mina realized that as soon as that first drop of her blood fell on him that they were bound to eachother, fated to end up like this. And now that she thought about it that way she didn't really care about anything else, He was counting on her to save him. Mina stood up from the stool and unclipped junketsu. He should have been dry now. Now that he was clean he felt much better other skin than before. She didn't know if he was always like this or if it had anything to do with the fabric softener she used buts he didn't really care. She pressed his sleeve against her cheek while she walked over to the ironing board. Mina carefully laid him on the board and plugged in the iron.

Once it was hot she carefully placed it on junketsu and slowly moved it back and forth over his wrinkles. After about a couple minutes of going over all his creases she had finished. Mina unplugged the iron and placed it on the stool for it to cool down. She picked him up from the ironing board so she could look at her finished work. Satisfied, Mina walked out of the bathroom and placed him on her bed. She sat in the chair across from it and gazed on her new companion. She thought about her decision to run away and how foolish it was. But it was what she had to do. Mina rose from the chair and started to gather things for preparation of the following day. Tomorrow would be the start of her new life after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina didn't sleep the night, she wanted to get an early start at her escape plan. Although she was scared witless and nervous beyond imagination she gathered herself together and got ready to leave. Mina thought about waking junketsu up and putting him on just incase they ran into trouble. But if she happened to get spotted she would just tell them that she was going into town to buy more sewing supplies and be on her way instead of getting seen wearing him and leaving with no explanation.

She slung her sack of necessities over her shoulder which also held junketsu folded on top of the pile. She quietly knocked a couple things over in her room and opened a window to make it look like a fight took place so when they came to look for her they would assume that she had been kidnapped.

Before she left she spotted her old necklace on the bedside table that she had since she was a child. Before satsuki had found her. The necklace was a beautiful light blue crystal, the same color as her hair. The crystal was incased in a silver cage that kept it from falling off the silver chain above it. She grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck, it was one thing she didn't want to leave behind.

Instead of leaving out the window, mina just walked out of her bedroom door and strolled down the hall acting like everything was normal. Luckily the halls were empty so nobody saw her while she headed for the nearest fire exit she was sure that didn't have an alarm. She slowly pushed the door open and silently closed it back into its hold. She sighed with relief of her successfully getting this far. Mina stepped into the large front lawn thinking she was home free when suddenly a bright spotlight hit her almost causing her to go blind. She already knew where it came from and as soon as it hit her and a flood of terrifying fear ran over her.

She looked up to see satsuki standing on the highest point on the roof looking down on her.

Her voice rang through her ears in a loud boom. "MINA TSUKINAMI ! "

*Fuck.* She thought to herself

"Did you honestly think you would get away with this stunt of yours?" Mina set down her bag and sighed. "How did you find out?" She asked nervously.

"I went to check up on your progress earlier today but when I looked through the crack of your door all I saw was you packing for your little trip. I just have one question for you Mina...why?"

Mina looked down at her feet, she didn't know how to explain her actions. "I...I didnt want to...but...it all started when I pricked myself with the sewing needle and accidentally dripped a little of my blood on junketu. We talked to each other realized that we were the same. Silenced, with nobody to share our feelings with. And...I felt bad when I thought about giving him up. So..."

Satsuki jumped down from the roof and landed not too far away from where mina stood.

"You talked to him? You fool. You felt sympathy for a piece of clothing?" Satsuki walked closer to mina and stopped right in front of her. "Cant you see that its just a monster wanting to be let out its cage?" Satsuki took her sheathed sword and slashed at mina's bag on the floor. Ripping it open and letting all its contents spill out, including junketsu. She picked up junketsu with the tip of her katana. Satsuki quickly steped towards mina and slashed her cheek with her nails creating a cut on her cheek. "Ow!" She dripped little drops of minas blood from her nails onto junketsu and watched as he awoke and moved around franically looking for more blood. "See, it was just using you. Its a monstrosity that doesnt care for anyONE or anything besides bloodshed." Junketsu calmed down and looked at his surroundings. "Mina? Wh-whats going on? Where is this place? Why is satsuki..."

"Junkets Im sorry...I didnt want you to suffer anymore."

"Mina..."

Satsuki gave a dicussed look at mina. "You think this thing actually cares for you? Your wrong, its just using you to get what it wants."

"Mina, don't listen to her!"

Mina felt torn, not knowing what to do. She didnt know what to believe, was junketsu really just using her?

Satsuki threw junketsu down on the ground with a swish of her sword. "But what did I expect. You were always so naive and full of foolish thoughts like pity, and trust. Even your hair color sickens me, it brings back memories of your mother."

"My...My mother? I have no memories of my life before I met you. I thought you said you found me abandoned and alone? How do you know my mother!?"

Satsuki lowered her head.

"Her name was Kaya. She used to work with my father in his research before he married Into our family. Even so, she still didnt give up on their work and she still came by once in a while and helped out while my father was working on creating his first kamui, junketsu.

But when my mother found out that kaya was pregnant, she planned on using her unborn child along with myself in her experiments.

Unaware of my mother's plans, she continued to work on completing the work with my father until it was finished. Soon after, she gave birth and my mother stole you away. She was in the middle of trying her theories of full synchronization of life fibers on you before your mother stole you away in the dead of night never to be seen again.

Leaving my mother no choice but to use myself in her experiments. When I was around six years of age we found you and your mother in a far away village. You had that necklace around your neck then as well. I assumed that your mother gave it to you after she left. With all the knowledge your mother held within her my mother had no choice but to end her life. She was about to end yours too, but I pitied you and took you in. I was much softer then. Somehow, the trauma caused your brain to block out these memories."

Mina fell to her knees, and cried. She had a mother. Her mother tried to save her. She lived happily with her for six years until...until Ragyo killed her. The kiryuins didn't save her like she was told, they took everything that she loved away and stole her. Junketsu was shocked hearing that mina's mother was partially responsible for creating him. He watched her cry and wrapped his sleeve around her arm to try and comfort her. "Mina..."

Satsuki stared at the girl on her knees while she wept. "Now you know the truth, so what will you do?"

Mina clutched the crystal around her neck. It was the only thing left of her mother, even if she didn't remember her. It was a symbol of her love.

All this only made her more passionate about leaving and taking junkets with her. She couldnt still stay there after knowing the truth. Mina placed her hand on her chest and tried to unbutton her shirt without satsuki noticing. "Junkets.." She whispered his name silently hoping to catch his attention and hopefully he'd notice what she was trying to do. He understood and nodded back. She grabbed him and quickly jumped back, gaining a large amount of distance from satsuki. As soon as she landed junkets grabbed onto her and they transformed with a puff of steam and many flashes of white light.

Satsuki sighed and held up her now unsheathed sword. "You stubborn fool, your becoming a nuisance."

Satsuki lunged at mina with her katana but mina thought fast and crossed her arms blocking the strike. Although she didn't expect the power behind satsuki's attack and the force alone was enough to send her flying. She hit the ground hard on the kiryuins front driveway and groaned from the pain of her landing. She placed her hands on the ground and tried to push herself up.

"Mina, are you ok? You need to get up. Shes coming."

"I know that." She grunted and tried to stand up.

She turned her head to see Satsuki slowly walking closer to her.

Mina stood up and planted her feet on the ground. She had no experience in fighting but she wasn't just going to stand there.

Satsuki yelled out to her.

"Just look at yourself. You don't even know how to use it properly!"

"Mina." Junketsu looked up at her. "Take off your necklace."

"What! Why?"

"Just trust me."

She did what junketsu said and took off her necklace. As soon as she did it grew ten times its size and thinned out so that its edges became thin and sharp. The silver which previously encased it formed itself into a handle for her to hold at its base. The necklace chain grew in size and dangled from the end of the handle. The piece of jewelry that she recently had on her neck became a gigantic, light blue, impenetrable, crystal sword.

Mina gazed at the weapon in her hand in shock. Satsuki herself seemed to be taken off guard by the transformation.

"I didn't realize it earlier, but your necklace and its chain are made of materials similar to ryuko matoi's scissor blade. I guess the research on life fibers wasn't all your mother picked up from satsuki's father."

Mina held up her new weapon and pointed it at satsuki, challenging her. "Well then, you wanna try this again?" She said with a now more confident tone.

The two ran towards each other at an enormous speed and their two swords clashed. As their swords the blast from the clash shook the ground below them. Satsuki didnt have on a kamui at the time but she was still incredibly strong. Mina still tried to over power her and pushed her back. Her goal was to try and push her far enough away so that she could escape. Satsuki jumped back and came at her again. Mina just dodged her strike and kicked her from the back. The kick sent satsuki into the brick wall on the side of the house. Mina took that opportunity to dash out of the scene. She got out of there so fast that by the time satsuki collected herself from the blow, she couldn't see her anymore. Meanwhile mina headed towards the poor side of the town in a straight springt hoping that satsuki wouldn't think of finding her there. Once she entered the town she hopped from roof to roof trying to find a place to hide. She spotted a dark alleyway and dove down. Catching her breath, she slid down the brick wall onto the floor and transformed back to junkets original form. Her crystal blade shrunk in size as well and turned back into the necklace her mother gave her.

"Mina..." Junkets looked up at her while she tried to catch her breath.

"W-Whats up."

"Did you really...Do all that...for me?"

"Would you rather have me hand you over to her and have us go on and continue to live our miserable lives seprately?"

"..."

"Thats what I thought. Now if I'm correct I heard that the transfer student lives with a back ally doctor somewhere around here."

Mina placed her hand on the wall beside her and stood up.

"Wait!" Junketsu squeezed her making her stop in her tracks.

"Hey! Whats the matter!?"

"Nothing...its just..."

"Dont tell me your embarrassed to see them?"

Junketsu didn't answer.

"I know you were in a lot of fights with them but you didn't have a choice back then. If it makes you feel better ill explain everything when we get there ok?"

"..."

"Ok then."

Mina reached up and grabbed a tan cloak that somebody had set on their window to dry and draped it over herself, concealing her hair and junketsu all at once. She walked out of the ally and started to look for the so called 'Back ally doctor' of the slums.


	5. Chapter 5

IM BACK

* * *

Mina walked through the slums at night looking for a sign or a person that would tell her where this doctor was. But every time she would stop someone, they ran away from her. She didn't know if it was the cloak she was wearing or if it was that she was approaching people on the streets close to midnight. She walked up to a guy who was leaning on the side of a building smoking a cigar hoping that he would be kind enough to lead her in the right direction.

"Um...hello sir. Do you happen to know if a girl named Mako lives around here?"

Mina has only heard Ryuko matoi's friend's first name from accidentally eavesdropping on one of the elite four's conversations. It was at this time that she regretted not staying long enough to hear her last name.

The stranger looked mina over. He thought it strange that she was looking for the doctor's daughter if she wasn't injured but he had no idea what she was hiding under that cloak so he pointed her in the right direction anyway.

"Walk down this street for another block and turn left at the torn down building on the corner. You'll see it when you get there. Its the only house with its lights on at this hour."

Mina graciously thanked the man and turned to follow his directions.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryuko was in the middle of getting ready to take a bath. She had felt a little dirty from having another chat with her teacher. Usually during their conversations he would begin to randomly strip which made her feel extremely un easy. Before she got into the tub she noticed the curtain outside of the window rustle ever so slightly. She sighed. "You persistent little PERVERTS!" She took the mop beside the sink and jabbed it through the curtain. Two painful yelps escaped from behind and slightly after two screams were heard as Mataro and fell from the window.

Ryuko closed back the curtain and slumped into the warm tub. It was the at this time that she took the chance to think to herself and let her thoughts wander. She mostly thought about how oddly her life has changed ever since she enrolled in honoji academy, with all the drama and everybody wanting to fight her lately she didn't get that much time to just collect herself.

After she was done with her analyzation of her current life and a little wash, she pulled the plug in the bath and wrapped her towel around her. Ryuko put on the slightly too small pajamas that mako had given her which she had set aside beside the sink. Before, she used to walk in her towel to her room and get into her night cloths there. But she got tired of all the different tactics the perversive trio put together as they tried to catch a peek of her and so she decided to bring them in with her. Ryuko stepped out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on the front door. "I wonder who could that be at this hour?" was still up cleaning after dinner so she was the one who answered the door. Mako peered from out behind the door frame of their bedroom. "Maybe it's a patient for dad. Maybe ITS AN EMERGENCY PATIENT! Or Maybe ITS SOMEONE SELLING COOKIES!"

Ryuko laughed. "Why would someone be selling cookies this late?"

Mako made a 'I dont know' sound "Maybe they are working the late shift."

"Be quiet. I cant hear."

"Hello. Are you in need of some sort of medical help kind stranger?" Mako's mom kindly said.

Ryuko walked a little closer towards the doorway so she could see what was going on. There she saw a strange person covered head to toe in a large hooded cloak, the figure looked incredibly suspicious.

"Oh, um, no thank you. I have been looking for a girl named Ryuko and I have knowledge that she is staying here, am I wrong?"

Ryuko froze, she had never seen this person before. Why were they looking for her? She didn't know what this stranger wanted from her but she didn't think that it was good.

She walked into her bedroom and took down senketsu from the hanger on the door. He was asleep but she put him on anyway just incase she needed to transform.

curiously looked at the person in the door.

"Ryuko? Are you one of her friends? If so I'm sorry it is too late for any visitors, the girls have school tomorrow."

"I know! Im sorry, but I really need her help. She is the only one who will understand."

Ryuko opened the door wider and stepped in front of Mako's mom.

"What do you want from me and what is it that you think I will 'understand'. "

The cloaked figure stumbled in shock of Ryuko's sudden appearance.

"I-um Its kinda hard to explain. I don't think I should tell you here. May I come inside?"

Ryuko looked over the stranger. She didn't get and bad feelings from them, plus their voice sounded kind enough to be somewhat trustworthy. She glanced at Mako's mom with a nod. rushed their guest inside and pulled up a chair for them at the table. Mako stood beside the table and Ryuko took up a seat and sat across from the newcomer. "Now you wanna tell me why the hell your looking for me at nearly 12 o'clock at night?"

The strange visiter lifted their hand and pulled back the hood of their cloak. A face of a young girl with blue eyes almost as old as Ryuko appeared along with matching, bouncy blue curls emerged from the hood.

"My Name is Mina Tsukinami and I am currently wanted by Satsuki kiryuin for thievery and treacherous acts against the kiryuin family. So I've come to the only person I know of who I can possibly relate to."

Ryuko, Mako, and were stunned by the unexpected scene before them.

All of a a sudden Ryuko burst into laughter. "SO! Someone else muscled up enough balls to go against the kiryuins huh! Welcome to the family Mina!" Mako rushed over to Mina and gave her a hug. "Everything is going to be ok new friend!" Mina smiled joyfully and whispered to junketsu silently *See, didn't i tell you everything would work out fine?* To which he replied _"You haven't told them everything yet."_

Mako caught mina's wisper. "What did you say?"

"Oh, Nothing"

Mako released Mina from her hug and stood beside Ryuko while her mother went off to fix some hot chocolate. Ryuko and Mina chatted for a while about the stuff she learned about the kiryuins so far until mako's mother came back with the coacoa. Mako grabbed the cups from her mother and set one in front of Ryuko. But before she picked up the cup Ryuko noticed something on the side of it. She stared at the red hand mark on the cup handle and yanked at mako's hand.

"Ow, Ryuko whats the big idea!"

"Mako...Why do you have blood on your hands?"

They all went quiet while Mako stared at her blood spotted palms. "Blood? I don't have blood on my...hands? I HAVE BLOOD ON MY HANDS!" Ryuko thought about the last chain of events and stood up. She walked over to mina and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Uh..what are you-"

Ryuko stared at mina's face and saw a large wound stretching from under her ear to her cheek bone.

Mrs. Mankanshoku's eyes widened. "I'll go wake up Dad from the bushes outside."

"Where did you get that?"

Mina placed her hand to where Ryuko was referring to. She must have got it from the fight with Satsuki earlier. But what would she tell them? There was no reason to lie?

"I...uh...that happened when I fought with Lady Satsuki..."

Ryuko gritted her teeth. "THE BITCH ATTACKED YOU! What the hell did you do! Wait..'Lady' Satsuki?"

Mina sighed. "I should have told you from the beginning. For that I'm sorry."

Ryuko looked at her curiously. "Told us what exactly?"

Mina stood up and shrugged off the cloak from her shoulders unveiling junketsu.

"You STOLE Satsuki's kamui!" Ryuko said with shock

"Mina is pretty brave, huh Ryuko." Mako added

Mina squirmed at Ryuko's loud voice. "Actually, I rescued him."

"What?" Ryuko asked

Just then Mako's dad came busting through the door. "I heard we have a special patient! Ooh thats gotta hurt. Let me go get my bandage bag."

Mataro and guts sprinted into the room after him with leaves in their hair and stared at mina. "Hey guts I guess we got another hot chick stayin with us!" His mom walked up behind him and pinched his ear. "Ow!Ow!Ow! Mom, ok! Ill go to bed!" Mataro and his dog scurried off and left Mina with suspicious stares from Ryuko and Mako

Before Mina explained everything, Ryuko thought it probably would be wise to wake senketsu up so that he could listen and get in on the story as well. Ryuko bit her thumb and wiped it on his sleeve causing him to blink his eye until he fully woke up.

 **"Ryuko, whats the problem?"**

She motioned over to the opposite side of the table towards Mina and junketsu. He looked where she was motioning, his eye widened in shock when he saw a strange blue haired girl who happened to be wearing junketsu. **"Ryuko! What's happening!"**

Junketsu saw as the other kamui awoke. Although this meeting was on different terms he still felt uneasy in his presence. Every time junketsu saw senkets it was in the midst of battle. He eventually began to associate every awakening to mean that it was time for them to fight. Every fiber in him vibrated with a sort of adrenaline instinct. Mina felt him shake and slowly stroked his left sleeve with her right hand to calm him down. Her touch made him remember that he wasn't being worn by Satsuki who always wanted him to fight as soon as he woke up. Mina was different than Satsuki, She didn't force him to do anything against his will. The soft strokes of her hand calmed him down and he relaxed a bit.

Senketsu was very confused by all this as was asking a lot of questions. Mina heard Ryuko try to get him to be quiet. "If you shut up then we can let her tell us. Jeez."

Mako's dad came back with a large duffle bag and dropped it near mina's seat.

Mina took the time to explain everything that happened while bandaged her wound and a few others that he found. She told them about how she was "found" by Satsuki and takin in as a maid and how she found out that it was just all a lie. She told them about her mother and her involvement in the creation if junkets with Satsuki's father. She also told them about how she and junkets accidentally met and bonded. Mina continued to go on about her failed escape plan and her fight with Satsuki. With the addition of her crystal necklace and its transformation.

About time Mako's dad was done Mina had finished explaining everything.

Ryuko lowered her head after hearing Mina's story. She was obviously pissed. She stood up and slammed her hand against the table.

"Those DAMN kiryuin's think that they have the right to go and ruin people's lives like that! It pisses me off!" Mako placed her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands. "So...can junkets talk? Do you two have conversations like Ryuko and Senkets do?"

 **"I have actually been wondering the same thing. I assumed that since we are both kamui's that I would be able to hear his voice. But during all of our fights with Satsuki I havent heard him speak one word so I began to think otherwise."**

Ryuko was curious now too. "Yeah, how come senkets hasn't heard his voice?"

Mina was surprised by this odd question. "Uh. Actually we have had conversations before. Come to think about it, he HAS been kinda quiet this whole time. Its strange because usually he's the one doing all the talking." Mina laughed.

Junketsu pinched Mina's waist for her comment. "Ow! Come on, it was only a joke. Why are you so quiet? Don't tell me your still shy? Where is that little cocky attitude that I love?"

 _"Hmmf..."_ Junketsu grunted annoyedly. Mina giggled.

Ryuko stared at the light blue crystal around Mina's neck wondering how something like that could possibly be a weapon. "So whats the deal with that. Do you mind if I have a look at it?" Ryuko pointed to her necklace and mina hesitated. "Uh...sure, just be careful with it. Its the only thing I have left from my mother." Mina un hooked her necklace and placed it in Ryuko's hand.

 **"Ryuko somehow I can sense what the crystal is made of. It is incredibly similar to the metal used to make your scissor blade. But its like its in a purer form, I can sense fragments of that same type of crystal in the material of your blade. It has the same ability to sever life fibers."**

"It can cut life fibers!?"

Mina tilted her head. "It can?"

Ryuko gave Mina back her necklace and mina placed it back on. Mako's mom walked back in the room. "Ok, it's pretty late. Why don't we get to bed and continue this conversation tomorrow. Mina is it ok if you sleep in mako and ryuko's room?" Mina stood up from the table and smiled. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, that'll be fine. Unless Ryuko or Mako have any problems with it."

Mako jumped up and down with pure joy. "Yay! We get a new friend! Isn't it strange how our family is like a magnet for weirdos in sentient power suits." Mina laughed and followed mako to her room while Ryuko went to go change back into her pajamas.

 **"Ryuko, do you think we can trust her?"**

"Why not, her story seems legit. Plus do you think she gave HERSELF all those wounds?"

 **"I guess not..."**

Mako sat down on the futon next to Mina. "Im sorry that I couldn't find a pair of pajamas that fit you. Its probably because your body is so much more mature than mine that you won't even fit into any of my old pj's."

"That's fine Mako. I'll be ok like this." Its not like it was the first time Mina had slept with junkets on.

 _"That girl is irritating but also amusing." Junkets finally spoke again. Mina started to think that maybe he just didn't like to talk in front of someone else who could hear him."_

Mina laughed. "I know, I like her too."

"Are you talking to junketsu again?" Mako suddenly added in "You know, at first when Ryuko started talking to senkets my whole family thought she was crazy. But now that we know you are the same I'm glad that its not just her. She finally has someone who she can relate to." Mina thought about what Mako said. She guessed she wasn't the only one who had suffered because of the kiryuins.

* * *

Ryuko walked in and hung senkets on the door. She turned off the lights and laid down on the end futon. They all said their goodnights and fell fast asleep.


End file.
